Cries of The Father
by gothrockfairy
Summary: The sequel to "Timmy Cosma". Timmy returns home from his walk, and asks to talk with his father Cosmo. "AND I WAS NOT GOING TO CRY DAMNIT!" Screamed Cosmo.


The sequel to Timmy Cosma, hope you all enjoy it! And thanks for the positive feedback. And if I make Cosmo a little more serious then his normal stupid self, deal with it we all deep down know Cosmo has a serious side to him. Everyone does.

Timmy had returned right on time from his walk at 9:00, which was the time his _mother _said to be back. _His _Mother. His mother Wanda. It had been such a long day.

He slowly opened the door to his bedroom; it was very quiet and still. Quickly the tween slipped into his pajamas. He layed back on the pillows nearly exhausted as his mind continued to digest every bit of information his fairies/real parents gave him. His hands fiddled with the star crest that draped across his neck.

Meanwhile inside the castle, Cosmo just put their two year old in bed. Cosmo adored being a Father, almost more than anything. But nothing was dearer to him then his beautiful wife Wanda, who gave him two beautiful boys. He floated back to his room; Wanda was sitting on the bed looking sad.

"Darling, why so sad?" He asked sitting next to her, Wanda's pink eyes looked back at Cosmo.

"It's just Timmy, he seemed to take it well, but. -"

Cosmo raised an eyebrow, "But what?"

"Just maybe I should go check on him,"

"Then go ahead," Cosmo said with a smile. Wanda kissed Cosmo's cheek, and poofed to Timmy's room.

"Oh hi Wa- I mean Mom. Sorry I'm still getting used to it." Timmy said rather embarrassed.

"It's okay, so how are you doing?" Wanda asked sitting on her son's bed.

Timmy sighed and gazed up at the ceiling. "Eh mixed feelings, I suppose. Where's Cos- I mean Dad."

"He's in our room, why?"

Timmy looked over to the fishbowl, "Do you think maybe I could talk to him? I mean just us for a minute?"

Wanda smiled, "Of course, might be good for you two to talk."

Timmy rose to his feet, "I wish I was in your guys room."

With a wave of her wand, she poofed Timmy to their room. Even though, Cosmo wasn't the brightest bulb, maybe he could shed some light on everything. Cosmo was good at making people smile.

"Cosmo"

Cosmo turned to the door where his son was standing; it gave him great joy to see his oldest boy standing there. "I'm glad to see you Timmy, come sit."

Timmy went over to sit by his father, he looked into Cosmo's bright green eyes, and from those eyes he saw all the burdens that Cosmo had. The burden of giving up a son, thinking that he would have a better life, but only to discover he was miserable, and all the years missed with his son. Timmy lunged for Cosmo's waist and hugged him, tears falling uncontrollably. Cosmo said nothing as he held his crying son; it was something he had wanted to do ever since Timmy was born.

"There, there now son Daddy's here, Daddy's got you." Cosmo whispered as he wept over his son. Words he had longed to say ever since they left Timmy on that little porch so many years ago.

"How did you feel that day you left me on the porch of my Mom and Da- I mean the Turners?" Timmy managed to say before crying some more.

Cosmo wiped his eyes, "It was the most horrible feeling, and no parent should ever feel. It was like a knife had cut through my heart and let all the blood drain out to there was non-left. I looked at you in that little basket, so small and helpless, all I wanted to do was just pick you up and hold you, but I knew it'd be harder to let you go. When we rang that doorbell, and all we could hear was you crying, that broke me even more. Your mother too, I couldn't cry that day I had to be strong for her, cause I loved her. I was not going to cry damn it! But after we got home without you in the crib, I cried everyday for 10 years." Cosmo buried his head into his hands, the entire burden was finally leaving his eyes, but would the pain ever go away?

Timmy just wrapped his arms around his crying father, and cried along with him. Timmy finally understood how much Cosmo loved him; it was more than how he used to think. Like the best friend way, or in a god fatherly way. No, it was that Fatherly love for a son that can never be undone, even through time, and death. "But I'm here now, all those events have led up to now, and you've been there for me ever since you came into my life again."

Cosmo looked up into Timmy's crystal blue eyes, "And I'll always be there for you, no matter what. I love you Timmy."

Timmy laughed and smiled as he hugged his Daddy to him. "I love you too."

The rest of the evening Timmy and Cosmo talked about the things they'd like to do with each other. Go to ballgames, play video games all night long, be there whenever Timmy had a horrible day. Being the Father Timmy always dreamed of, that's what Cosmo was. Cosmo was the Father Timmy always wanted, and more. Even if Cosmo wasn't the brightest of the bunch, he could be smart when he wanted to be, and serious. And someday Timmy wanted to be just like him.


End file.
